My Version Of Twilight
by hannah23M
Summary: erm, re creating twilight, its not very good, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**okay look. im not very good at writing and i got bored so here it is. my version of Twilight. **_

Bella POV

Chapter 1

The vicious winter winds whipped against my windows, making them howl with anger. The grey cotton blankets that almost constantly covered my new home town of Forks WA, still sat there. Moving gracefully with the time. From my bedroom window I could see my red, old, truck still sat in the place I had left it earlier in the day. It was 8pm on a Saturday night. Any other girl my age would be out with their friends, but I was Bella Swan. I had no friends here in Forks.

I'd lived in Forks for two days now. I arrived late Thursday night. I would start at the local high school on Monday. I had won my argument with Charlie that I wouldn't have my first day at school on a Friday. It was pointless. Charlie had bought me the truck. From an old friend. He said it was cheap but I didn't mind. As long as it got me from A to B without breaking down I was fine with it. Charlie was still at work, he rang me on my new mobile he'd also bought me, told me a new case had come in. Two more missing hikers. Who honestly hiked in this weather I do not know. My first trip in my truck had been to the local supermarket. Charlie lived on takeaways and microwaveable meals. His cupboards were the host to a single can of beans and a packet of pasta. The only real food he ate was the fish he caught. But the winter had frozen his supply of fish. The strong aroma of the lasagne I had spent the rest of my day making was still surrounding the house, squeezing under the cracks in doors and into every room in the house.

My room hadn't changed much since I was last in forks. My last visit was in the previous summer holidays. The room still had yellow walls and white curtains. The wooden desk still remained in the corner. Empty. The only change had been that my purple suitcase was zipped closed in the corner and a bed had been manoeuvred into the small space between the window and the small wall that jutted out where the bathroom was. Charlie had given me some money to put aside to redecorate my room. 'Make it a bit more… ''now.''' Where his words, I'd laughed when he said them but I was glad he was letting me redecorate.

Sunday pasted with ease. I had spent the day planning what I would wear to school the next two days. Setting the clothes out on top of my suitcase wardrobe. I decided skinny jeans and a simple tee would do. I would attack my hair when I came round to doing it. After I'd planned my clothes out I took a shower to pass more time before I had to spend six hours of my life in a school I knew nothing about. I ha tried to clean the house but it looked like Charlie had spent a lot of time doing so before I arrived. Monday morning came and I woke to a house of emptiness. The mirror in the bathroom informed me that my hair was going to take a lot of time to fix. Normally I wouldn't be bothered about my hair and clothes. So long as I didn't look like too over the top I was fine. But today I had to make a good first impression, so I made the attempt. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked towards the stairs. The same fading green carpets covered the stairs. I made myself some toast and grabbed a clean plate and walked back to my room. The curtains were still shut so I undressed my self and got dressed into the clothes. I brushed through my hair and decided it was good enough left down. I ate the last remains of my toast as I walked out the door. With my black backpack slung over my shoulder.

The school was just like any other school. Posters cheering on the school teams, kids talking nosily and teachers moving towards lessons. It was obvious that stereotype groups were in place here. The populars, the geeks, the casuals and one other group that I had no name for. The beautiful faces of five pale teenagers were all oblivious to me. Every other kid stared me down like I was an illegal immigrant. The popular kids staring at my casual clothing. I was just roaming around. Always looking down, not wanting the attention. What I wouldn't give for someone I know to go to this school. I made my way toward the office, always watching the signs, to make sure I was headed in the right direction.

The white office was small. You could fit a maximum of 6 people in there. The blonde haired woman behind the desk had clearly died her hair, her brown eyebrows stood out with the bleach blonde hair. But despite that she has a pretty face and she smiled when I walked over to her desk. 'Hi, im Bella. Bella Swan.' She looked at me for a minute with confused eyes. then her face rapidly changed to recognization. 'Oh! Isabella?' she asked again. I nodded and waited for her response. 'Well honey, I will have your timetable in just a moment.' She said whilst typing away on her computer. She gave me an unhelpful map and a yellow sheet of paper with my lessons on. My first lesson was English. Then straight to maths. My day was filled with various other lessons like history and French. But I was more focused on the last two lessons of the day. Gym then science. The hour of gym was going to be hard. i was mentally challenged when it came to anything that included moving too fast. I would fall and or injure myself.

The map told me that my English lesson would be out the main doors and around the corner to my left. I exited the reception to find that there were three buildings to my left. I was trying to figure it out when a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

_**there is more coming, but i wanna see how people respond to this, speak the truth. im not bothered. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

**CHAPTER 2 **

_**ONLY ME.**_

**My head spun into the wind, making it impossible to see. The breathe had been dragged out of my lungs as I was faced with the pale faced boy. It felt like eternity while we were held up in silence. His black shirt hung open with a grey tee underneath emphasised his pale skin. The white, black and grey contrast was truly dazzling. I was too busy gawping at his true beauty when his smooth voice interrupted my trail of thought. **

'**Bella?' he spoke my name with perfect clarity.**

'**Yes?' I asked.**

'**You look lost, maybe I could help you…' his voice seemed to get softer as he spoke. He took the crumpled yellow sheet from my hands and read it thoroughly. His icy hand took mine and spun me round, so I was facing the biggest building. He pointed my hand to a window on the second floor. **

'**That room. Right there. That's where we are going.' He released my hand and walked forward. I followed quickly before the graceful boy disappeared around the corner, out of my sight I felt he would disappear. I ran to catch up to him. His quick pace slowed when he realised I was almost jogging to keep pace with him. **

'**So. You know my name. Whats yours?' I quizzed. **

'**Edward. Edward Cullen.' He stated. **

'**So do you always offer your hand to young girls?' I quizzed him again. Smiling.**

'**Just the pretty ones.' He smiled back. I was stunned into silence once again. This boy portrayed perfect beauty and he said I was pretty. I never used to get this attention back in Phoenix. The hall ways were empty. Everyone was still outside. The bell hadn't gone yet. My watch said that we still had 10 minutes to kill. The classroom was open and Edward walked in. **

'**Sir. This is the lovely Miss Swan. She is new and I thought she could sit with me at the back. I could help hr catch up to the curriculum.' Edward described me as lovely, this made my heart get faster and my face go red. The bald old man nodded and went back to grumbling over the current news affairs behind his newspaper. Edward ditched his bag an kicked it under the table. He pulled out a chair next to him and patted it lightly, smiling, and then sat himself down. I decided to drift lightly back into the quizzing. **

'**So was that your family I saw you with before?' He nodded.**

'**Yeah.' He answered. 'So enough with the questions on me. What about you?'**

'_**What **_**about me?' I smiled at him. **

'**Well…your new. What was it like back in…' he trailed off. **

'**Phoenix.' I finished his sentence. 'It was…a lot warmer.' I joked. A loud ring came from behind us. The bell. A minute later a few kids walked in through the fading blue door. **

'**We have all lesson to talk. Mr Jones always does group work.' He said. Pleased. **


End file.
